


Ideal (for us)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It’s just a present</em>, is what Kuroko would like to believe, but the truth is: he wants it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal (for us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



> szczepter sent me a Christmas prompt (years ago) and I finally finished it! I really hope you like this! Prompt is in the final note so it won't spoil anything.  
> Betaed by limyth.

Kuroko’s hands were sweating and it was starting to get annoying, his gloves slowly dampening from the inside. The walk to Kagami’s apartment had never seem so long before, each step accompanied by a doubt and anxiousness unusual for him. It was unnerving, and he tried to tell himself to not be silly, but it was hard when his backpack felt so heavy, his present for his boyfriend waiting inside.

The streets were beautifully decorated, Christmas lights adorning the windows of every shop, signs announcing final discounts plaguing the displays. He was tempted by some pastries, but he knew Kagami had taken care of that already, after insisting that he’d cook every dish for tonight.

It was almost eight o’clock, the streets fully alive with couples still enjoying their time together. Kuroko smiled into his muffler, for a second just admiring his surroundings: sweet words and relaxed laughter, boyfriends and girlfriends shyly holding hands, perhaps for the first time. He loved that tranquil atmosphere, the innocent touches from the start. He breathed in, basking in the pleasant feeling of young love. He should tell Kagami about this and watch with delight how the tall boy would struggle for words.

His tall boyfriend, who he had met for basketball in the morning and then went their separate ways to get ready for the night. None of them said anything, but they were a little anxious, Christmas presents and relationships still new for both. That was why their date plans were simple, nothing like a fancy evening out ending in dinner. They would rather stay at Kagami’s apartment and have his homemade food, gifts exchanged in a place where both felt comfortably at ease without worrying about the rest of the world.

Kuroko kept on walking, eager to be with his boyfriend already, missing him more and more every time he passed a couple on the street. Part of him was still thinking about his present, going over every other option he had considered during the past few weeks, but he tried to force those thoughts to the back of his mind. It had certainly been a nerve-wracking trip into his total lack of experience with giving gifts to anyone other than his family.

Thinking about it, maybe a shirt would have been a better choice after all. Kagami could use a little more color and patterns, even Kuroko could tell. Of course he did like how the redhead dressed, but variety never hurt anyone. Or, just like he had thought days before, that present could turn into an awkward conversation and he didn’t want the other to think too much about it. A lot could go wrong there. Or maybe he was over thinking.

That had been his first discarded option.

Sneakers. That was useful and, as a sportsman, Kagami was bound to need a new pair sooner or later. Then he remembered how the tiger, just like him, only owned one pair and who knew the reasoning behind that. He could always force him to accept them, but that wasn’t the ideal scenario. He needed something that Kagami needed _and_ wanted.

Casual foot wear. Yes, that idea wasn’t going anywhere. He should be thinking of something other than wearable goods, probably. Even if the jacket he had seen the other day in the store across the street would look perfect on him-

No, something even more useful, a day to day need. Kitchen utensils. He sighed at the thought: yes, it was useful, but also inappropriate. Kagami could be a genius cook, but that was no present for a teenager. Maybe in a few years. _Definitely_ in a few years, when Kuroko would know more of Kagami’s favorite dish to cook and what he needs for it; when he can bring ingredients home, buying them on his way back from work.

That may have been going too far, but for some reason, this daydreams happened more and more often when Kuroko got engrossed thinking about something that had to do with Kagami. Which somehow led him to his next idea.

_Flowers_. Appealing, surprisingly so. A peculiar shiver ran through his body at the idea, making his next step falter. Kagami may look like a savage on his best days, but he is caring and gentle. Some flowers for his place would be fitting, bringing more life to his always tidy apartment. But again, he shouldn’t, even if the cute shade of red that would appear on his boyfriend’s cheeks would be worth it.

It was a no. For now.

Finding a present had been hard, harder than it should have been considering that Kuroko knew Kagami and what he liked, that they spent almost every day together. He had probably been thinking too much, overwhelmed by the fact that it was their first Christmas together as a couple and he wanted it to be perfect. However, he didn’t want to make a big deal of it and put pressure on both of them, or be too cheesy and embarrass Kagami in the process. That’s why he had decided that he’d give the other something he could use.

With that in mind, he stopped in front of Kagami’s building and looked up, right at his balcony. The soft winter breeze played with his hair, an immediate smile curving his lips when he spotted that mop of red hair leaning towards his direction.

It made his heart beat faster, to see Kagami waiting for him. He wished he could tell him that he was the one doing all the embarrassing things lately, but if the redhead didn’t mind or notice, Kuroko was not going to complain about something that warmed his chest.

He kept on walking, distantly aware of the physical pull he felt towards his boyfriend. When he rang the doorbell to Kagami’s apartment, his hand clenched on the strap on his backpack. Until he saw that wide, toothy smile welcoming him and all the tension dissolved into nothing.

They had dinner quietly, talking about the usual, Kuroko going through his tiny portions as Kagami devoured his way into every huge dish. Maybe he should have brought some flowers; after all, the pleasant scent would have mixed perfectly with the couple of candles that set up the mood.

Kuroko couldn’t help but notice how soft Kagami’s voice was that night, using his usual words in a much gentler tone, as if he was sharing a secret between only the two of them. It was so endearing that the bluehead found himself smiling every time he cared to notice, affection pouring from every pore. During dessert, he couldn’t help but place his hand over Kagami’s on the table, tenderly tapping on his knuckles and palm. The other stuttered and flushed, but kept on eating the light vanilla mousse he had specially thought for his partner’s small stomach.

After dinner, and some fiddling on Kagami’s part, they moved to the sofa to exchange their presents, the redhead mirroring with his body the nerves that Kuroko felt on the inside. Upon opening them, the surprise was quite unexpected, even if it probably shouldn’t have.

“Kagami-kun really is a basketball idiot”

“Who are you to say that?”, he asked, not even rising his voice in the face of the evidence.

Both stood there, a perfectly new basketball for each one.

Seconds passed with their eyes locked, Kagami’s blush and Kuroko’s amusement visibly increasing. Both laughed at the same time, the redhead’s rich and loud voice filling the space while the bluehead giggled softly, barely a puff of air. His smile grew even wider when, turning the ball around in his hands, he found a tiny Nigou drawn in red marker barking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: maybe kagami and kuroko fretting over what to give each other for their first christmas together and they end up giving each other the exact same thing.


End file.
